A Dangerous Adventure
by Voiletwis
Summary: A new evil has arive and she wants all the emeralds. Can they stop her before she drains all the power out of the emeralds. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

I have change alot to this story and add some new stuff to it too.

Sonic & Company (C) Saga or who owns them.

Cards from Cardcapters (C) Clamp or who owns it.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was a moonless night and two echidnas were walking on a beach. A father and a son, the father was telling his son about his ancestors but the boy wasn't paying attention. "Knuckles, you have to pay attention. You are the next guardian for the island." His father said.

"Yes father." The boy said. He wasn't too happy about it. He wants to live with the other echidnas in a secret place near Riverbase. Before his father started to tell more, they heard a whipping sound at the edge of the woods, near the beach that they were on. They went to see what made the sound. When they got there, they saw a butterfly laying on the ground and a fox next to it, a young lady and a little girl. The girl was a year younger than Knuckles and she was crying. She looked up to a noise and saw the two echidnas looking at her. "Please help me, my friend… She won't wake up." She told them.

"Knuckles stay here until I call you." His father said. Knuckles nodded his hand yes. His father walks up to the girl and her friend. He saw that the butterfly's body and wings was half cover in metal, like she was robotizing, but Dr. Robotnik was not around at the time. He bends down to see if she was breathing. She was, but slowly. He then turn to the female fox, she was orange and brown and was hard to see in the dark. The white on her was her muzzle and her tail, but they were dirty with mud. Her clothes, shorts, a tank top, and vest were dirty too. "Where's your mother?" He asked.

"Me and my babysitter, Aurora, was kidnap from my home and I don't know were we are." Knuckles father turn to Knuckles.

"Knuckles, can you take her while I take her babysitter." Knuckles walk up to her.

"Do you what to take my hand?" He asked with his hand out, she heists but toke it. "I'm Knuckles. What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Ellie Prower." Knuckles' father was carrying Ellie's friend.

"Dad, are we taking them to the Angel Island."

"Yes, I have a feeling that Aurora will not waking up any time soon, but when she does you can asked her what happen. Until then we will take care of Ellie." He said. Knuckles didn't know why his father said that he was going to ask her, but it went out of his mind for the time when they got to the porter that they used early and left.

To be continued…


	2. The Mystery Fox

**Chapter One**

**Nine years later**

It was a hot lazy summer day; a lone fox was near a river with his shoes and socks at his side. The fox was orange and white and his two tails were at his side. His feet are in the water and not knowing that a figure is behind him watching him. The figure was wearing a grey brown cloak with the hood up so no one can see her, but she was cool in it. She was about to grab the young fox when she heard a noise and stop. She moves back behind the tree. The young fox heard the noise too. He turns and saw a blue hedgehog coming out of the woods. "Hey lil'bro, what's you doing?" The blue hedgehog said.

"Just thinking Sonic." The young fox said.

"Oh, well Tails be careful Sally thought she saw a cloak figure in the forest." Sonic started to leave.

"Did she see who it was?" Tails asked Sonic. He was looking at Sonic.

"She didn't see who it was. Sally only saw it in the corner of her eye. Comet is going to look around the forest to find who it is." Sonic looked at Tails and smile, then he left him at the steam.

Comet is a female Raptor Dragon. She looks little bit of a velociraptor. She is brown all over with greenish-blue strips. She is smart. Her life was long and hard on her. Comet made friends with Sonic and Tails. They found two whistles in an abandon village. They can use it in case they are in trouble and Tails didn't have his whistle on himself.

Tails looked in the water for a moment. "It's not fare." Tails said to himself. "Sonic has Nicholas as bother and an uncle too. I don't even remember having a mother and father." Tails started to cry.

"Miles Prower, you have something I want." A voice said behind him. As he turns to see who it was, a hand came across his face. The hand was hard to the small fox face it was like a metal glove. He went down. His eyes didn't want to work right all he saw was white light. Tails felt his hands going behind his back and rope around is wrist. One of his captor's hands was felt like metal like Sonic hands use to be when Knuckles was their enemies, but the hand was worm to the touch. "Don't worry I can't hurt you to much. She won't let me. Now let go to Knothole and get the green chaos emerald." His captor picks him up and they started to walk to Knothole. Tails was stumbling on roots without his shoes on and his sight started to clear. His captor had the hood down so he can sees her face. When he looked up and saw that the figure was a female fox. 'She is about Sonic age.' He thought to himself. Her face is orange like himself with a white muzzle but her ears were mostly brown.

They stop and Tails look around to see that they where at Knothole. "Don't say a word." She said to him. She put her hand behind her and draws a sword. "Is the guardian of the Angel Island here?" She asks him.

"No, Knuckles isn't here."

"Good, now move." They step out and no one saw them. "Call you friend that blue hedgehog." She whispers to him.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, but instead of Sonic, a brown squirrel, name Sally, came up to them. "Sally gets Sonic and Comet!" He yelled at her, "Fast." Sally ran and yelled for Sonic and Comet.

Sonic came running up to Sally. "What is it Sally?"

"Sonic, Tails has been cart."

"What? Were is he?" He asks her.

"This way." She led the way to Tails and the female fox.

"Sonic!" Tails called out when he saw Sonic coming up.

"You better not have hurt him." He said. Sonic starts coming closer to them but stop when he heard Tails cry out. "What do you want?" Sonic said.

"I want the green chaos emerald you have and you better move fast." She said with one hand on Tails shoulder and the other hand holding her sword. The sword was resting on her shoulder while she was looking at him. "Oh, make shore Comet is on the ground, or you won't see Miles again." She smiles at him. Sonic left to get the emerald and Comet.

In a tree near the female fox is a small-unknown animal setting up on a limb and no one saw it there. 'So that's him.' It said to itself, 'I need to gave them to him." It has been watching what been happening to Tails and will stay with him until the end.

Between the time Sonic came back with the chaos emerald and Comet, the other mobians in Knothole were there. "Throw the chaos emerald to me." She said.

"You promise you will give Tails to us when the chaos emerald is yours." Comet told her.

"Why yes, but he will be with me until I leave the Great Forest for safety." The fox said.

"I don't trust you. You might hurt Tails." Comet said.

"Don't trust me, don't trust me. Comet, Comet, I can't harm him if I try." The fox said, "She won't lit me. If she wasn't around he would be dead."

"Who's she?" Comet asked.

"Give me the emerald now, if you don't Miles will disappear and you wont see him ever again." She said with a sneer and she tightening her hold on Tails with her metal hand and the sword went to his throat. Comet node her head to Sonic and he threw the emerald at the fox. She caught it with her right hand with that Tails was free for a moment, but he didn't move with sword at his neck. The female fox looked in pain before she put the green emerald in the pocket of her short. "Wait about a hour and a half before you come looking for him." She said. She put her sword back and took Tails with her. Nobody could stop her and no one saw the small animal leaving, too.

About an hour and ten minutes later, Tails and the female fox was at the edge of the Great Forest. She had more rope with her. She found a limb high up in a tree. She throws the rope around the limb and raps it around Tails torso. She was about to lift him up when she steps up to him. "Sorry kid, but it is time to sleep." Tails was scared for what she was going to do to him. He close his eyes tied so he won't know what she is doing. When he finely looked up at her, she was different to him now. She looked tired and sad. She took out a glass bottle and a handkerchief. She put the handkerchief on the bottle then on Tails' nose and mouth. "Just breathe deep Tails." She said to him. He notices that she called him Tails. He did what he was told. He felt tired. "Don't worry they will find you." Her voice sound soft and far away too. Tails felt himself being lifted up off the ground. "Sleep for now little bother." That was the last he heard her soft voice for the time being.

About ten minutes later before the hour and a haft time was up, a light green hedgehog was coming back from a scouting mission at Robotropolis. He stops at a tree were Tails was hanging from. The hedgehog sat down next to the tree. He closes his eyes and look up. He was resting before going to Knothole with important information. He breathes deeply and opens his eyes and saw the small fox hang from the tree. "Tails!" He yelled. He got Tails down from the tree. He also got his knife and cut the ropes around Tails wrist and hands. "Tails, can you hear me?" He asks. Tails open his eyes. "Nick?" he said in a whisper, and then he closes his eyes again. "Who did this to you, kid?" Nick asks, but Tails didn't answer. Nicholas picked him up and start to run. About half way to Knothole he stops and gently put Tails down. He was tired from running. Nicholas wasn't like his younger bother, Sonic. He rested for a moment to catch his breath. Nicholas was about to pick up the little fox when he heard a noise. He turns to see Comet landing on the ground. "Nicholas, were did you find Tails?" she asked him.

"I found him hang in a tree asleep and he been asleep since." He said to her. Comet picks Tails up in her hand.

"Nick gets on." She said. Nicholas clamed on her. She opens her bat wings and flaw to Knothole.

To be continued…


	3. Who is Ellie Prower?

**Chapter Two**

On the Angel Island, a red echidna was walking in the Storm Forest. He was going somewhere that the Chaotix Crew doesn't know about. He came to a cave that was hiding by vines. He moves them back and went in. A robot steps up to the echidna. It wasn't big like the SWAT bots, but it has a stunner to stop anyone from coming close to it. "Name." It said.

"Knuckles Echidna." Knuckles said to the robot.

"You my proceed sir." The bot step back to lit him in the room. Knuckles walked up to a small lab top and look at it for a moment.

"All seem all right." Looking at a half robot butterfly. "I still don't know were she is." He said to her, "I'm sorry that I didn't keep an eye on her." He walked away. He didn't see a tear in the butterfly's normal eye.

Knuckles was walking back to the Chaotix Central when he saw a bright pink chameleon running up to him. "What's up Espio?" Knuckles ask him.

"Knothole is what's up." Espio said. Knuckles looked at him. "Sally called, she said that Tails was taking and need help finding him."

"What? Do they know who was it?" Hoping that Tails was all right.

"She didn't say." Knuckles and Espio start running to the central. When they got there, an armadillo name Mighty was waiting for them.

"Knuckles, they found him, but they want you down there." Mighty said.

"Okay." Knuckles said to Mighty. 'I'm glade that he is back.' He thought to himself. He went to the teleporter and went down to Knothole.

Once Knuckles was down on the main land, he found that Comet was waiting for him. "Hey Comet. Is Tails alright?" he said.

"Yes he's fine, but asleep."

"Why did you call me down?" he asks.

"It's about a female fox and what she want with the chaos emeralds."

Knuckles stop. "What does she look like, Comet?" She turns to him.

"She was orange, brown and white. Why?"

"I think I know who she is." However, before Comet asks who, Sonic came running up.

"They're waiting you guys." He said. Sonic didn't want to leave Tails, but he had to go to the meeting.

In the meeting were Sonic, Comet, Nicholas, Sally, and Knuckles. Knuckles wasn't paying attention to the meeting until Comet said his name, "Knuckles."

"What?" he said looking at her.

"Knuckles, you said coming here that you might know her."

"I need to know more about her."

"Well," Sonic started, "She's mostly orange and the brown is on her legs, arms and ears with a white muzzle. She was wearing a cloak and gray cut off gloves and has a sword." Sonic pause for a moment, "Oh, she look like she was in pain when she touch the chaos emerald."

Knuckles looked up. "Which hand did she use?"

Sonic thought for a second, "I think it was her right."

Knuckles looked shock. "It can't be her, it can't. She can't touch the chaos emerald with that hand. It can't."

"Knuckles, who is she?" Sonic asks him. Knuckles put his head in his hands and said.

"Her name is Ellie," He stop, stir can't believe is was her, "Ellie Prower." The others were shock to hear her last name was Prower.

"Prower is Tails last name too, Miles Prower." Sonic said.

"Knuckles why didn't you say anything about her." Sally said.

"Because she left before I mate Sonic and Tails. She used to live on the Angel Island with my dad and me for about five years and her right hand is a cyborg."

"However, her last name is Prower. Tails doesn't have a sister that I know of." Sonic said.

"Knuckles is there anything we should know about her because we need to stop her from getting any more chaos emeralds." Comet said.

"Well she can change her form when she what to and her hand can show her the area around her pretty far."

"So she could have come in as any one and taking it with no one knowing about it until it was to late." Sally said.

Knuckles shook his head. "No, she can only change into a non-Mobian animals. She is also a good sword fighter, also she can fight without her sword well too."

Nicholas was quiet but was listen to them talking. "You know I think I saw her before." Nick said aloud. Sally looked at him. "What do you mean, Nick." He looked at her.

"Well before I came here I mate her at a café and I saw her fighting too." Nick said.

"What was the fight about?" Sally asks him.

"Um, three bobcats came up to her. They ask for a stone that she had and she beat them up after she told them to leave her alone." Nicholas said, "After that she left and I fallow her. She went to a back alley, and then she told me to stop following her. She then said that she couldn't control Profencila if she attacks me. Then she left."

"Who is Profencila?" Sonic said.

"I never hear that name before." Comet said.

"I'm gusting that the stone was a chaos emerald. Now she has two," Sally said, "Or more."

A small animal looked inside Tails hut. "Good he still asleep." She said. She is holding three cards in her paws. The animal flaw into the hut, but stay in the shadow for a moment to make sure that he was asleep, then came out. In the light she look like a white wing horse and in the shadow she looks like a black wing horse. She was a toy with a collar around her neck. The collar has strange words on it; because of it she can't change into her true form and can't use the cards. She put the cards on the desk and then picks up two of them. She went to Tails and put them on him. The cards and Tails started to glow a bright pink then fade to normal. When she looks at Tails, the two cards where gone. "Good, they took him. Please protect him from Profencila because Kayko can't do it for much longer." She went to the other card. The card was blank, but on the bottom, there are words that said 'Profencila's power'. "Is he the guardian of that card, mistress?"

She heard voices outside the hut. "I'll go back to the Angel Island to see if I can find anything on Profencila." Knuckles said as he left.

"Should we tell Tails that she is his sister?" Sonic asks.

"Not yet Sonic. Keep it quiet for now." Comet said.

"Okay Comet, I'll check on Tails before I get some sleep." The door open and Sonic looked inside. He only saw Tails sleeping and close the door. The small horse came out of the shadows. "Time to sleep myself." She said while yarning, "If only those two got here on time then Knothole will still have the green chaos emerald." She went to the card and lay down on it.

Tails found himself in a house that he thought he knew. Tails could hear a baby crying, but didn't know where it was coming from. "Hash, little one, don't you cry. Mama going to buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird doesn't sing, mama go to buy you a diamond ring…" Tails hear someone sing in anther room. He walks into the next room. Tails saw a female fox holding a baby. Her face was hidden, but he knows her…somehow.

To be continued…


	4. Meeting Three New Friends

**Chapter Three**

The next day Knuckles got up early and went to Sandopolis. The same time two figures came up to the edge of the Great Forest. "We know that she is gone. Why are we here again?" A young light blue echidna asks to the older dark green hedgehog. "We have to make sure that Tails is all right, Zip."

"But Timothy that dragon scares me. She looks like a raptor." Zip said looking up at him.

"I know she scares me too, Zip but we have to." Timothy was carrying a shoulder bag that has a lab top, the blue chaos emerald, and some other stuff in it.

"Do you remember were to go to find Knothole, Tim." Zip said.

Timothy made a side look at Zip. "Yes, come on." Timothy starts walking into the forest but stop. He looked back at Zip. "Why can't we teleport there." Zip said looking at his right hand. Half of his arm was a cyborg.

"We been over this, we can't just appear near Knothole. They will think we're Time Rippers." Timothy said, "They don't know us, but we know them."

"I know, Timmy." Zip laughs a little.

"Very funny, now come on Zippy." Timothy said and starts walking.

"Don't call me Zippy." Zip start running to Timothy, "She going to kill us for being late, Timothy."

"If you didn't get in trouble in Sapphire City we will be here before Kayko." Timothy said, 'Now what was it, follow the stream for half a mile, then go east until you crossed a thin trail, follow that to the end, and we should be in Knothole.'

Zip look at the hedgehog. "Two to one we will be lost." Timothy gave Zip a side looks again.

At Knothole, Tails woke up early too. He looks around to see that he was in his hut. "They found me." He said to himself. He doesn't remember Nicholas finding him. "Who was she?" He said as he remembers what happen to him earlier. He heard a sound and looked to what made it. "That was a good night sleep." Tails looked at the toy on his desk, it was moving.

"Who, what are you?" He asks. He was a little afraid of the toy.

"What are you doing up so early?" She said, "Scratch that, what do you remember before you fall asleep?" She flew to Tails to see him batter.

"Who are you?" Tails asks again.

"You do like that question do you. Kay, I'm Peg. I'm the guardian beast of the Star Cards. Profencila what you died, but can't when she is in Kayko's body and you are the guardian of one card and I don't know why. Now we got that answer now answer my question." Peg took in a deep breath. Tails looked at her and she looks back. "Those two are late." She said decide to drop her question for now. Peg look at the card on the desk. She went to it and picks it up. "Here keep it with you no mater what." Peg went to him and put it in his hand.

"What is this?" Tails ask her.

"This is the card that held Profencila's power. You are the guardian of it. She has to kill you to get her power back." Tails look at her with wide eyes. "Sorry but you need to know. Buy the way, can you help me find Zipplis and Timothy. They were supposed to be here before Kayko. They are always late."

"Um…Peg who are they?" Tails said looking at the card.

"I'll tell you if you help me find them." She landed on his shoulder.

"Okay, but I'll write Sonic and the others a note that I'm gone." Tails found a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote that he'll be back and left it on his bed. Tails grab his book bag and left.

"Do you know where they are?" Tails ask once they were in the woods.

"They should be following a stream for about half a mile, then go east until they crossed a thin trail, and then follow that." Peg said.

"Oh…okay well we are following the trail. So can you tell me who is Zipplis and Timothy?" Tails said.

"Okay. Zip is an echidna about the age of ten. Timothy is a hedgehog about the age of fifteen. They are friends of Kayko."

"What?" Tails stop, "No, I'm going back." Tails start to go back to Knothole.

"Wait, Kayko won't kill anybody and Knuckles knows that." Peg said. She flew to Tails face.

"Knuckles knows her?" Tails asks.

"Yes, she told me that she was found by Knuckles and his father when she little." Peg told him, "She live with Knuckles before you and Sonic came to Angel Island for the first time. Timothy and Zip are nice kids too, but don't tell Timothy that I call him a kid."

"Okay." Tails start down the trail again. He turns west and walk to the stream. "Who is Profencila?" Tails asks Peg.

"I can't tell you much, but I can tell you what my mistress what you to hear. Profencila was a human. She tries to use the chaos and the super emeralds plus the master emerald to gain more power then she had. My mistress stops her and tokes Profencila's power and put the power in a card form. My mistress told me to guard all the cards when the time Profencila comes to take the emeralds power again."

Tails and Peg came up to the stream. They heard voices down the stream. "Zip gets back here."

"No, I'm going to Riverbase to keep her from getting the white chaos emerald." A light blue echidna with a green vast on came out. Peg flew up to him. Tails could hear him saying uh oh. "Where have you and Timothy been?" Peg said in Zip's face. A dark green hedgehog with a shoulder bag came into view. Little bit of his hair was in his face. Peg went to him. "And you…"

"Hey, it Zip's fault."

"It's not my fault that they gave me a speed ticket on Speedway." Tails heard the fight. He found out that Zip can run like Sonic, but then Peg and Timothy start fighting, Zip walked up to him.

"Hi I'm Zipplis but you can call me Zip. Don't worry they always fight." Zip said.

"I heard you said that a chaos emerald is at Riverbase." Zip node his head.

"Yep, the white chaos emerald is at a museum there." He said to Tails,

"Will you two stop fighting so we can go."

"Fine." Timothy said with his arms cross.

"Okay, Zip get us there."

"All rightly then." Zip removes his right glove. Tails saw that Zip right hand and half his arm was metal.

"Did Robotnik do that to your arm?" Tails asks.

"What?" Zip look at his hand. "Oh this no. My arm is a cyborg." Zip had his palm up and fingers moving. "Riverbase… our next stop." He turns his hand out, "Keep your arms and legs inside at all time." A green thread ran vertically, then the thread widened into a three foot green crack. It was a teleporter. Timothy walks up to Tails.

"Tails go back to Knothole were you're be safe." Then he step throws the porter.

"Well it was nice to see you." Zip walk up to the porter with Peg on his shoulder, "Tell Knuckles to keep his eyes on the master emerald. Bye." He step throws the porter. Tails ran to the porter. "Wait I'm coming too." He jumped in before the porter close.

To be continued…


	5. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter Four**

A bright light blinded Tails after he went through the porter. After he fell on the ground out on the other end he blink a couple times but he couldn't see. "I can't see." Tails said. Zip turn around to see Tails rubbing his eye. He walks up to Tails. "Great," Timothy came up too, "Lit me see your eyes." Tails look up at Timothy. Tails light blue eyes were cloud over. "I told you not to come. The blindness will last for a day or two." Timothy said. He turns around and bends down. "Here I'll carry you to Riverbase." Zip helps Tails to get on Timothy's back. They left to Riverbase.

"I'm sorry, but I remember the last thing that she said." Tails said.

"What was it?" Zip asks.

"Sleep for now little bother." Timothy stops.

"What?" Tails said.

"Peg was that right, what she said to him." Timothy said. Peg nods her head.

"Great." Timothy starts walking again. Peg and Zip look at each other.

"What's wrong?" Tails asks.

"We're tell you later." Zip said.

Timothy was quiet and Zipplis was talking to Tails all the way to Riverbase. They came up to a motel name Quiet Old Motel. "Tails, you got to wait out here when we get the room." Timothy said while he lowers Tails down. He led Tails to a set outside to the office door. "Just stay here."

"Okay."

"I'll stay with the kid." Peg said. She flew to Tails shoulder. Timothy and Zip went in the motel. They saw a green lizard with blonde frizz hair at the front desk. "Hey Iris." She looks up from reading a book. "Hey you gays." She said as put her blonde hair up with a rubber ban. "Haven't seen you two in months. What have you two been up to?" She said.

"We're trying to stop Profencila from ruling the world. Is Becka here?"

"No she went out. Here's your room number." She gave Zip a key.

"I'll tell her you're here when she get back." She said as she went back to her book.

"Thanks."

They went back out and Tails was still setting. "Come on Tails." They went to room twenty. Timothy led Tails to one of the two beds. Tails took off his bag and sat down. Zip sat in a chair, but was kick off. Therefore, Zip sat on the second bed. Timothy moves the chair up to Tails. He took off the shoulder bag and look in it. "Now were is it." He took out an old lab top and places it on the bed.

"We need the lab top to e-mail Knothole." Zip said.

"But that's not what I'm looking for. Here it is." He pulls out a white bandage. "Tails close your eyes so I can put a bandage on. It will help you see faster with out stressing your eyes."

"Okay." Tails said. Timothy put the bandage on Tails and Zip grabs the lab top, "So what the name of the computer that Sally has?"

"It's Nicole." Tails said.

"Thanks." Zip turns on the lab top and start typing. Timothy look over Zip will he type up the letter. When he was done, Timothy read it over again.

"Okay it's good."

"I'm glad I have your improvement, oh master." Zip said with a small bow.

"Just send it so we can go. Tails stay here." Timothy said.

"Why can't I go too?" Tails ask as he got up.

"You can't see and you be in the way." Timothy grabs the bag and left.

"Don't worry we'll be back." Zip said, "I'll lock the door." He put the lab top down on the bed that he was on.

"Peg, are you going too?" Tails sat back down on the bed.

"I keep an eye on the sky for Kayko. See yah later" Peg flew out.

"By the way Tails, you be getting tried after what happen. So just rest, bye." Zip walk up to the door.

"Bye Zip." Tails said back.

Zip closes the door and locks it. 'Tim should be nicer to him. Kayko has a lot to say to Tails when this is over. If she survive after all this.' Zip thought will walking up to Timothy and Peg. Tails lay down on the bed. He did feel tried. He curled up and fell asleep. That were Zip, Timothy and Peg found him flew hours later.

In Knothole, Comet and Sonic was about to leave when Sally came running up to them. "Comet, Sonic… Nicole got a letter. It's about Tails." Early that morning, Sonic got up to check on Tails. When he got there Tails was gone. He ran to Comet's hut with the note in his hand. Comet fallow Tails sent to the stream, where she pick up two new sent. "The letter says that Tails came with them after they said to go back to Knothole." Sally read to them. "They didn't say were they are, but Nicole got that they use an old lab top, Nicole."

"The lab top was made in the late twentieth century on earth, but been upgraded to match this time on Mobius." Nicole said.

"Talk about old computer." Sonic said.

"Sally can you write back to them?" Comet asks her.

They walk to Sally's hut. "Yes, they want me to write back as soon as possible. Oh, one more thing they wrote that the master emerald is in danger but they don't say why."

"I'll contact Knuckles about it and see if he found anything on Profencila. Sally e-mail them and tell Tails that if he need help just use his whistle."

"Okay Comet." Sally walk in her hut to started the letters.

Comet and Sonic walk away. "Sonic don't worry he will be all right." Comet said.

"I hope so." Sonic said. He left to talk to Nick about his mission yesterday. Comet went to the community hut to contact Knuckles on the Angel Island. Instead of Knuckles, she got Vector, a dark green crocodile. "Hi Vector is Knuckles around?"

"No he went to Sandopolis."

"Oh… tell Knuckles that someone is going to take the master emerald and we don't know when."

"Okay I'll tell him that you call and what you said."

"Bye Vector."

"See yah Comet." She turns off the radio. 'Knuckles must still searching for information on Profencila.'

In Sandopolis, right after Comet call, Knuckles had no luck finding anything on Profencila. He was about give up when he notes a book was missing. 'Ellie must have read it before she left here.' He thought. About that time his COM link beep. "Yes." He said through it.

"Hey Knux, Comet call she said that someone is going to take the master emerald but they don't know when."

"Thanks Vector, over and out. The book might be at her workshop." He said, "And what does Profencila have to do with the chaos emeralds." He left the library to go to Ellie's workshop in Mushroom Hill. Mushroom Hill was on the other side of the island. Knuckles walk over there instead of gliding there. It took him about two to three hours straight across. Ellie's workshop was in one of the biggest hill. Knuckles had dug it out for one of her birthday present. A camouflage door hid it so that no one can find it. Knuckles was looking for the door when he was hit in the head and knock out.

When he woke up, he found that he was in the Hidden Palace, by a green glow. His hands were tie behind him, a blindfold on, and a big headache. "What hit me?"

"I did with a rock in the Mushroom Hill." Someone said.

"Ellie?" Knuckles ask.

"No, it's someone you been looking for." The voice said, "Do you know were you are, Knuckles?"

"The Hidden Palace." A fox step outs and walks up to Knuckles. She took off his blindfold.

"Now take a look."

"Ellie, why are you doing this?" Knuckles ask.

"Ellie you call, Kayko they call, but right now she's not in. Therefore, I control her body. Profencila is I, and this is the Emerald Chamber. Of course five chaos emeralds are here too." She said and step back to let Knuckles see. He saw the master emerald in the middle with seven pillars around it with the super emeralds on them.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Me?… Let see I what my body, my power, and this world, Oh yah Earth too. Can't forget my home world, but you and Tails need to be dead to get those." She said, "I can't kill you yet, so I'm keeping you here. To pass the time here's the book you were looking for." She throws a book at Knuckles and it landed next to his feet. Profencila went to the porter that was there. "Knuckles, I have your COM link and the teleporters will be off line. Also all links to Knothole are off line too so your friends won't be calling out for help. Goodbye for now." She left through the porter leaving Knuckles alone.

"Did I just get a death scented by becoming the guardian of the island?" Knuckles look at the book, "How am I going to read with my hands tied be hide me." He uses his feet and mouth to get it to his lap and to open it. "I do hope that Tails will be okay at Knothole." With that, Knuckles start reading the book.

In the afternoon in the city of Robotropolis, everything was quiet. A blue robot hedgehog came out into the open. Metal Sonic was it's name and he was going to Dr. Robotnik's workshop with the light blue chaos emerald. "So, you are the infamous Metal Sonic. The one who try so many times to kill Sonic the Hedgehog, but failed all together." The figure steps out for Metal Sonic to see. Some how his scanner didn't pick up the figure in the shadows. "Who are you and what do you want?" Metal Sonic asks.

"Well aren't you persistence Mecha. You can call me Kayko, and what I want is what's in your hand." She pointed to the chaos emerald.

"Sorry… Kay…ko but the chaos emerald belongs to Dr. Robotnik."

"Well I just have to take it from you." Kayko took out her sword. She ran at Mecha with her sword up. Metal Sonic dodges the attack, but Kayko turn and cut Mecha head off at the neck. "I told you, Mecha I will take it." His eyes flicker then went out. She took the light blue chaos emerald from Mecha's hand. "Thanks Mecha. Profencila, you are good, but I do need the red chaos emerald from Lava Reef." Kayko walks away, leaving Mecha on the ground for a robotized hedgehog, name Sir Charles, to find him.

Tails was in the house again, and he could hear the female fox singing again. She was in the kitchen, but that was not what caught his ears. Someone was talking in the bedroom where he was at before. He walks up to the door. It was close, but he can hear the voice clearly. "Now little brother, when you get older other kids will be picking on you just because the way you look. You just got to let it go in one ear and out the other. Just because you are different, doesn't mean you should hate yourself. Mommy and daddy doesn't hate you, they love you so much. So do I and I will keep you safe too." She said.

"Ellie, are you in his room again." Mother said in the kitchen.

"No." The door open and he saw a young female fox coming out of the room it was the same fox that threaten him in Knothole. "Tails wake up. You have been sleeping for almost ten hours. Tails?" He opens one of his eyes to see Zipplis standing over him, then he close his eye again.

"Tails wake up." Zip said.

"Zip?" Tails said a little sleepy.

"Yep." Zip move to the other bed. Tails got up.

"Why did I fell asleep?"

"It happens when someone is last other then me plus sleeping help heal your eyes" Zip said.

"Is Tim and Peg here?"

Zip look up from the lab top. "Tim went to get some food and Peg is asleep." Zip look back at the computer, "Also Sally just e-mail two letters right after we left."

"How did it go?" Tails asks.

Zip got off and sat next to Tails. "Bad, she got the chaos emerald. She hire a thief to get it in day light." Zip lowers his head. "And it got worse. Tim got mad and charge at her, but she trip him and got the chaos emerald that we had."

"You had a chaos emerald?"

"Yes, we had the blue chaos emerald. It was in the shoulder bag that Tim was carry. That shoulder bag belongs to Kayko before Profencila took over her." Zip grabs the computer from the other bed. He opens one of the letters.

"Peg said something that she is the beast guardian of the Star Cards." Tails said. Peg opens one for her eye. Zip look up at her. She nodded her head then closes her eye again.

"Peg mistress was a human and she made Peg and found the cards some were. The cards has personalities."

"Personalities?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Peg said. She got up and went to him. "Different but they are loyal to my mistress when the time is needed." She looked at the computer.

"Hey the second letter is for you Tails." Zip said.

"It is?"

"Yap. It reads 'Dear Tails, when you get a chance will you e-mail me. Comet said if you in trouble use your whistler. Sally.' What whistler?" Zip said.

"It was found by me and Sonic in and old abandon town. Sonic has one too."

"Use it when you need to." Tim said, "We need to go now."

Zip jump up. "What do you mean we need to go?"

"I just talk to Becka we need to go to the Angel Island." Timothy put a bag and the shoulder bag down.

"You probably what me to stay here." Tails said. Timothy starts to say something, but Zip said it first.

"No, you get to come, but first we eat." Timothy just had his mouth open, Peg came up to him and close his mouth.

"You just keep quiet." She said.

Zip look in the bag. "Ham and cheese sandwiches with chips and soda." He grab two each and sat next to Tails. He opens one and gave it to Tails.

"Why do we need to go to the Angel Island?" Tails asks will eating his sandwich.

"The last chaos emerald is in Lava Reef." Timothy said.

"That's four emeralds." Tails said, "Robotnik has one."

"Had" Timothy said, "Becka said that Metal Sonic had just been found beheaded in the courtyard."

"That's five now. What about the last two emeralds?" Tails asks.

"A bobcat name Hektor had the yellow chaos emerald. She stole it from him after he stole it from R.K."

"R.K.?"

"R.K. is Robo Knuckles. Kayko did the abbreviation to his name." Zip said.

Timothy looks up. "R.K. went after Hektor. When he found out that Hektor didn't have it, so he went after Kayko." He looked back at Tails. "He found her but lost the fight. Kayko took both his arms off with her sword. The purple chaos emerald was with Kayko before Profencila came."

"That's seven." They finish eating.

"Tails we'll be back. We need to talk to a friend." Timothy said. He grabs Zip and drags him out. Peg went to the shoulder bag that was on the bed and took out the Book of Star. She put it in Tails book bag. She flew in front of Tails. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I saw a shadow."

"That was me. We need to see if you can see." Peg unties the bandage. "So?" Tails blink a flaw times.

"Cool I can see again." He saw the old lab top on the bed next to the shoulder bag. Hour later Timothy and Zip came back to see Tails with the lab top. "I forgot to tell you that Tails has the Health and Shield card in him." Peg said, "It's the only way to keep him safe."

"Come on we got to go." Timothy said. They got everything together.

"How are we going up to the island?" Tails asks while putting on his book bag.

"By teleporter." Zip said. He took off his glove.

"But I was blind last time."

"You went through after I did. I'm the last one to go through the porter." Zip said. The porter open, Timothy took Tails hands and walks through. Peg and Zip went through. The porter closes without a sound.

To be continued…


	6. Profencila True Form

**Chapter Five**

After they step out they found that they where in the Chaotix Center. "No Espio." Tails cry out when he saw a purple chameleon on the ground. Tim and Zip found the other Chaotix crew around the center. "Espio what happen?" Tails asks once they were awake.

"We were minding our business when this female fox came up. She ask about the red chaos emerald we found in Lava Reef."

"You didn't give it to her did you?" Timothy asks.

"What? No" Charmy said, "We didn't know her and Knuckles hide it some where."

"Good."

"Hey Tails, who are they?" Espio whisper.

"Timothy and Zipplis. They're friends. Where's Knuckles?"

"We don't know. Last time we saw him, he was going to Sandopolis looking up information on Profencila." Mighty said.

"She might be at the Emerald Chamber, Zip." Timothy said, "How do we get to the Hidden Palace"

"There's no way you two are taking the master emerald and he doesn't know how to get to the Hidden Palace." Vector said. He got up with Espio, Mighty, and Charmy.

"We don't what the emerald and you are too tired to fight." Zip said, "Teleporter is the fastest, but she is here… the long way through the Lava Reef."

"Okay, Tails stay here with them." Timothy said. He and Zip left them at the center.

At the cave in Storm Forest, Aurora opens her eyes for the first time in six years. She got up and looks around. "Something is wrong." She said. She saw a red light at the end of the room. "The red chaos emerald. Knux must have put it there." Aurora took out the wires in her left arm. She was about to step out, but was stop by the robot. "Unknown specie. Name and specie." The robot said.

"Umm… Aurora." She looks at herself.

"What are you? A robot or a butterfly or a freak." Aurora looks up to see the fox at the enters of the cave. Kayko had her sword out. Aurora saw a black light over a blue light around her. The robot turns to her. "Name." She steps up and raises her sword and cut the robot's head off.

"You could just say Ellie Prower and the robot will let you by, who every you are." Aurora said.

"Profencila."

"Hmmm… Profencila." Aurora said.

"Move." Profencila said.

"What do you say?"

"Now." Aurora shrugs her shoulder and step out of the way. She started to walk out when Profencila stop her.

"And where are you going?" She asks. Aurora look back.

"Not near you." Aurora walks out.

Profencila heard a laughter that she can only hear, but the laughter made Profencila madder. 'Shut up Kayko or you're going to be dead like Knuckles and Miles. Profencila grab the red chaos emerald and left.

Back at the Chaotix Center, Vector tries to contact to Knothole. "What's wrong with it. I just check it yesterday and Comet called early today." He said, "Espio, see if you can go down to Knothole." Espio left, but came back few minutes later.

"The porter isn't working."

"What?" Everyone said together.

"Charmy, you have to go to Knothole." Mighty said, " Comet and Sonic can help us."

"On my way you gays." With that, Charmy left. Fifteen minutes later a voice that they did not what to hear came to them. "Five little mobians jumping on the bed. One fell off and broke his neck. Mama called the doctor and the doctor said… four more little mobians left to kill." Profencila said, "Or you can just gave Miles to me and I'll let you live… for now." Vector got up.

"You batter not hurt Charmy and you're not getting Tails." Vector said to her.

"Goodbye Vector." Gunfire and something hit Vector in the chest. When he looks at the wound a dart was there. "A tranquilizer dart." Then he falls down.

"Vector?" Espio said he took out the dart.

"Four little mobians jumping on the bed. One fell off and broke his neck. Mama call the doctor and the doctor said," They heard a click from the rifer, "three little mobians left to kill. Three minutes until the next." Tails. A small voice calls to him. Might and Espio didn't hear it. Listen to me. The voice said, Get your bag and leave your friends. They will stop her from getting you and die trying. Go to her. Health and Shield will betake you. Go. Tails grab his bag and went out the back door. He went to the front.

"I'll come if you won't hurt them." He said with his hands up. She had a rifer in her hands.

"Tails don't!" Espio called to him. Tails walk up to her.

"Good." Then she shot two times at Mighty and Espio.

"NOOOO!" Tails yell, "Mighty, Espio!"

Profencila grab Tails. "Now to the Emeralds Chamber." She said.

In a bright white light they where in the Emerald Chamber. "Knuckles!" Tails called to him. He lifts his head up. "Tails?" Profencila push Tails to Knuckles and he fell down. Tails got up and hug him. "Don't make me gag." Profencila said. She took the red chaos emerald out.

"You batter not hurt Aurora, Profencila." Knuckles said.

"Not yet Knuckles but she will be died." She grabs the six other chaos emeralds and places them around the master emerald.

"Why does it have to be that knot." Knuckles hard a voice behind him. He tries to look back, but the voice snap at him.

"Don't move." He looks back at Profencila.

"Tails, who is behind me?" Knuckles whisper.

"That's Peg." He too was watching Profencila.

She jumps up on top of the master emerald with ease and start specking in an odd language. "Tef du maid latté fi. Tef du maid latté fi." The chaos emeralds brightening up and started to float.

"What did she said?" Tails asks.

"You don't what to know." Peg said.

"Quat al fou meie." The chaos emeralds start to circle her. "Qola… QOLA…QOLA." The chaos emeralds made a beam of light. Two black wings appear and Kayko was flung across the room. She hit the wall and lay still. A female human body appears from the wings. Profencila has long black hair with icy cold blue eyes. Her skin was pare and lips was dark blue. Her clothes were a mine skirt and short t- shirt all black. The chaos emeralds fall to the ground they wasn't as bright as they were before. "Now time for the killing." Her voice sound like a dying cat. "Knuckles, you are the first then Tails." She smile at them and then she start walking toward them. Knuckles drop the book and start back up until he hit the wall.

She picks him up by the neck. "Knuckles!" He heard Tails called out. He try to stop her by biting her arm, but he was push down by Profencila free hand. Knuckles eyes was started to burl and he was having trouble breathing. He was about to pass out when he heard a scream and fell to the ground. He took a breath and start coughing.

"You are one ugly human." Someone said.

"You will pay for that Timothy Jeudi." She tried to grab him, but he start running out of the Emerald Chamber. She went after him. "Knux are you all right." Tails said to him.

"Yea. What about Ellie?"

"I'm fine, I think." She said. Zip walk in to see Kayko getting up. "Wooh, don't get up. You hit the wall hard." Zip went to her.

"Try to stop me, Zip." She looks at Knuckles. He still has his hands tie and coughing. "Zip, here." She grabs a knife that was in her boot. "Get Knuckles free. Peg is having trouble." Kayko got up with the help of the wall. "Hold still, Knuckles." Zip said. He cut the rope. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"The name is Zipplis Nenya, call me Zip." He said and went back to her.

"Knuckles we need to get out. He can't fight for long." Kayko said.

"Where? The porters are down with Profencila work."

"Who said she did it." Kayko said with a little smile.

"Kayko, you did?" Zip said.

"What? That or see you two dead. I pick the porters."

"Then you can fix it." Knuckles said.

"Don't have time." Peg said.

"Zip, what about you?" Tails asks Zip.

"Can't do it underground."

"How about the Sky Sanctuary?" Tails asks. They heard a scream out in the Hidden Palace, and they turn to the opened. "Timothy batter not kill himself with that stunt." Kayko said.

"Her wings. She'll knock us off." Peg said.

"Then how, stuff toy." Knuckles said. Kayko and Zip smile and giggle.

"Stuff toy. I'm not a stuff toy and no one can call me that."

"Except Timothy." Zip said.

"Not even him and the Travel card can get us out." Peg said.

"Can you and Tails pick up the chaos emeralds since me and Zip can't." Kayko said to Knuckles. Tails and Knuckles grab the chaos emeralds and put them in Tails bag.

"What's this?"

"Oh that is the Book of Star I put it in your bag." Peg said.

"Ellie…"

"Knux call me Kayko."

"Is that why you left?" "Not at the start and yes for not coming back. First I left because of Tim and Zip and I'll tell you later." Kayko said. He didn't believe her for one moment and she will never tell him why she left him alone for so long. He went to the book that he was reading and pick it up.

"So that what happen to that book." Peg said. "I was wondering what happen to it." Peg went to Tails and took the Book of Star. She went back to Kayko and gave it to her. The book open and the cards float around her. Then the card in Tails bag came up and glow bright then dim. "Oh no, Tails grab that. Kayko use the Travel card before she gets here.

Profencila corner Timothy in one of the rooms in the Hidden Palace. She had three long marks on her check. "You little creep. Look at my face." She screeches at him.

"Hey, you look a little bit better." Timothy said. He has three metal claws on the top of each hand. "Oh, and next time you think about garbing me you will have more marks." He said. Profencila did not have any weapons, yet. Then she felt it. Her power called to her what to be free.

"I'll be back and you'll be sorry." She said then she flows out.

"They batter be gone when she get there. Time for me to disappear too." He said. Timothy retrakes his metal claws and went out the room. Then went straight to Lava Reef then out to find the others.

To be continued…


	7. Storm Forest

**Chapter Six**

In Storm Forest, Knuckles, Tails, Zip, Peg, and Kayko was in the cave were Aurora use to be. "Where is she?" Knuckles ask Kayko. Kayko was on the table were Aurora use to be laying.

"She left. Woke up before Profencila came to get the red chaos emerald." She removes her right glove so that her robotic hand can scan her body better. Kayko move her hand over the right side.

"Who's she?" Zip asks.

"Her name is Aurora. She use to be my babysitter after I was adopt. She been asleep for about nine years now." Kayko said. Tails was surprise to hear she was adopt.

"I thought it was when you was kidnap." Knuckles said.

"Nope two years with you and your dad. Two years with Aurora and one year with Dr. Zappe." She looks at her hand, "Great."

"What?" Zip said.

"Interbreeding." Kayko said. She put her glove back on.

Tails. The voice came back. Put your hands on her side. The power of Health will heal her. Tails was heisted, Go on, if she doesn't get healed she will die. So he went up to her. Knuckles was trying to fix the robot that Profencila decapitate. Zip, Peg, and Kayko was watching him. Go on Tails. He put his hands on Kayko side. She filches, but she let him. "Tails?" Zip said. Tails close his eyes and started to glow. Knuckles with his back turn had turn when he heard Zip said Tails name. The pink glow went to Kayko side, then the glow dim, and Tails started to fall but was stop by Kayko. She got down and put Tails up there. "What just happen?" Knuckles asks.

"Tails heal her with the Health card, but how did he know to do that." Peg said.

"The Health card?" Kayko asks.

"Yes Health and Shield cards are in him. He will be fine. Just loss of energy." Peg said. She flew to Tails.

"How can he have 'just loss of energy'. He sleep for about ten hours early today." Zip said.

"Healing takes a lot out of him." Peg said.

"Hey Ellie, it's nice to see you again." A female butterfly said to the small female fox. Tails was back at the house again. "Thanks Aurora for coming and watching them tonight." Mother said to the butterfly.

"I love to watch them, and you two need to go out."

"Thanks again." A male fox came out of the bedroom were the baby was at.

"He is asleep and Ellie should be in bed soon." He looks at her and she look down.

"Yes dad." They say good night and left. When the door close the baby started to cry.

"Asleep he is not." Aurora said as she roll her eyes and walk to the room.

"Now, now you need your sleep." She rocks the baby back and forth until he fell asleep again. She place the baby down and it was the first time he saw the baby face it was himself. "Its me and she is my sister." He said as he looks at Ellie. She was watching TV. Then everything and everyone stop and shattered all around him. "What happen?" Instead of a nice clean house in its place was a burning house. Two big mobians where standing over two bodies. Tails couldn't see, but he knew who they were. 'No.' He said and walk over to them, but he heard someone screaming his name out. "You let go of him." He turn to see Ellie kicking a short white fox. With one hard kick to his knee he drop the baby, but before he hit the ground Ellie grab him and ran in to the forest. Tails went after her. She stop at a big old tree with a hole at the bottom. She put the baby in the hole and grab some fallen leaves. "Shh… You got to stay quite." She cover the hole and got up. Then she was grab from behind by one of the big mobians and was taken away. 'She save me from them. That fox must have been Dr. Zappe.' He said. Time move quickly and three days past. The baby was crying and he saw a little blue hedgehog walking by. It was Sonic and he stop. His ears twitch and turn to find were the crying was coming from. He walk over to the tree and move some leaves away. "Wha' this?" He pull out the baby fox. "A baby. So that's were babies come from." Tails didn't believe what he just heard. Sonic look inside the tree again. "Anymore babies? Nope. Just you." He said when he look down at the baby. The baby stop crying and was looking at Sonic. "I have to show you to Uncle Chuck." Sonic pick up the little fox and its two tails came out. "Two tails, wow. I'll call you Tails." He walk away with the little fox nickname Tails. Tails sat down next to the tree. This tree was their tree house a little later on in the years to come. He close his eyes and fell asleep in his dream.

Back in the cave, that was the first time Kayko saw the collar on Peg. "When did you get that collar, Peg?"

"Profencila gave it to me after she took you."

"Is there a card that can take it off."

"Umm… yes there is one. The name is Lock card. It can unlock this. I hope." Kayko went to Tails bag were the star cards are. She took out the Lock card. "I hope Tim is okay." Zip said.

"He's okay. He wasn't the one who scream." Kayko said. The card floated in front of Kayko. It turns over itself many times. A beam of light went to Peg and surrounds her. The collar opens and disappears. "Thanks that feels better."

Few hours has passed when they heard foot steps in the tunnel. A pair of footsteps. Knuckles and Zip went to the entice. Zip took out his metal staff. Kayko and Peg stay next to Tails. Kayko ears were prick up to listen for any voices. She smiles and looks at Tails knowing who is coming. She was thing about telling Knuckles and Zipplis, but it was to late.

The cave tunnel turns sharp when someone walks from the entice to the room, because of it no one can see want is in the room until it was too late. The end of the cave was dug out for Aurora to be at when she was asleep. The cave was in the Storm Forest and was hidden by vines and a tree.

Knuckles saw a foot, he jump and start fighting a green hedgehog. He was then pick up by his wrist. "So before I put you down you got to applause to Timothy." A half robot butterfly said. She was taller as a teenager human so Knuckles was off the ground.

"Tim, are you okay?" Zip asks. Timothy looks up at Zip.

"What you are going to hit me too?" Zip look at his staff, smile and he shorting his staff.

"Um… not really we thought you were Profencila."

"Talking about dork face," Aurora said still holding Knuckles, "She is coming this way and Knuckles say you're sorry."

"Sorry Timothy and thanks for saving me." Knuckles said.

"Hey no problem, if I didn't Kayko will kill me." Timothy got up and Aurora put Knuckles down. Kayko pick up Tails bag.

"Well yes Timmy I will. But now we need to get out before she gets here." Aurora walk to were Tails is laying. She picks him up.

"Were to?" She asked.

"The Chaotix Center will be okay for now." Knuckles said, "See if Chaotix crew is okay." Zip and Timothy looked up.

"We left Tails with them." Timothy said. He looks at Kayko, "Oh Kayko what happen to them."

"They are okay, asleep, but okay." Kayko said, "But there was only three. Mighty, Espio, and Vector were there, not Charmy. I don't know were he is."

"Is he the little bee?" Aurora asks.

"Yes." Knuckles said.

"Well I saw him flying away." Aurora said.

"Maybe going to Knothole." Knuckles said, "But it will take him about a day to get there."

"Oh good more target practice for her." Kayko said in a sarcastic voice

"Kayko!" Aurora yelled at her.

To be continued…


	8. Before & During the First Fight

**Chapter Seven**

They walk out of the cave and now walking to the Chaotix Center. Knuckles is in front then Aurora carrying Tails. Next is Tim and Zip, and last is Kayko with Peg on her shoulder. Kayko was think about Profencila and how to stop her without Tails being hurt. She stop, look at the others turns and left them without a sound. Peg didn't say a word until they were out of ears shout. "What are you doing, Kayko?" Peg asks.

"Try to stop Profencila before she gets Tails, because she will come after Tails and Knux and won't stop. Am I right Peg?" Kayko said.

"Yes that is right." Peg said. Kayko and Peg walk on in silent.

They went to the cave and wait for Profencila outside. Kayko took out her sword and stuck it in the ground. She sat next to it and took Tails book bag off. "I know I can't do it buy myself, Peg, but I have to try." Kayko said.

Peg look at Kayko, "Why do you have Tails bag." Kayko look in the bag and saw the Profencila's power card. She picks up and gave it to Peg.

"Peg give it to Aurora to hold it."

"You are not waiting for her yourself, are you?" Peg asks.

"Do you want her to get it? Now go." Kayko got up, grab Peg, and threw her in the direction of the others.

"Okay. I'm going. But I am coming back." Peg took off leaving Kayko by herself. Kayko make sure that Peg had left. 'Now only I will get hurt. I will not be used again. Profencila, you will be the last to used me as a toy to try to kill my friends and family.' She thought will looking up at the sating sun. Kayko look at her right hand. Her right hand had been gone when she was five years old.

The metal and wires that make up her hand are made with the same metal, thallium and she still have her bones that make up her hand. The metal is rare and so hard to find. Some thalliums are in the Forbid Wasteland. Dr. Zappe went to the Forbid Wasteland with a group to get thallium to make her hand. If Robotnik find thallium in the Forbid Wasteland. He could put the metal on Mecha and Robo Knux and they will be indestructible. Pure thallium wires can't be short circuit by electricity. If she use the chaos emeralds, her right hand will still work after using of them, that was she was told.

Kayko right hand shows her the area around her about two miles away. A dot coming toward her was moving fast. 'Okay Dr. Zappe, I hope I can use the chaos emeralds with my metal hand, because my hand is made up only of thallium.' Kayko grab two chaos emeralds out of the book bag. "Wait they think I can't use them." Kayko said out loud, "Not even Profencila know and she was in me" Kayko put green in her right and red in her left. 'Well I guess I have to tell them later.' She thought.

She struck the emeralds together. The others emeralds came out of the bag. The chaos emeralds circle her for a moment. The emeralds then absorb in to her. She was blinded for an instant. When the world faded back in her vision had been enhanced five times. She felt a power like she had never felt before flooding into her body. Kayko orange fur turn yellow while part of her brown fur stay brown.

Kayko check her right hand to make sure it was working. It was almost dark when she heard someone. "How can you use the emeralds?" Someone said behind her. Kayko grab her sword and turn around to see Profencila. Profencila look at her with a sword in her hand. Profencila sword was a red crystal sword. "Cool sword Profencila." Kayko said, "Where did you get it?"

"This sword is mine now. The guardians of the past made this for Lila, Peg mistress, to defeat me." Profencila step forward and Kayko step back. "This sword can kill anyone in a super or hyper form. So you had better be a good sword fight. For your life is in jeopardy." Profencila open her wings and jump at Kayko with the sword up. Kayko jumps back just in time to see the sword hit the ground. "Nice to see you can dodge, now time to fight." Profencila said. Profencila run to Kayko with sword up. The two swords hit and sparks flew. "You know I have to kill him." Profencila said, "Miles, your bother, I will find him and kill him." Kayko look mad and she jumps back.

"You will not touch Tails when I'm around." Kayko said.

Profencila smile, "Oh you're not going to be there when I kill him." Kayko ran with her sword down and at her side ready to strike Profencila. Profencila block Kayko attack. They came close to each other. Profencila then took a knife out and stab Kayko in the arm. Kayko scream out, she drop her sword and hold the knife in the wound. Kayko knee to the ground.

"This knife is mine, I force an echidna blacksmith to make me it then I kill him. That knife can make the chaos emeralds leave their owner." Profencila said. The chaos emeralds came out of Kayko and fell to the ground. Profencila look at Kayko and shook her head with a smile. "I thought you were good with a sword, but you are just weak." She pushes Kayko down to the ground. Kayko vision started to dim. Profencila put her sword over Kayko and aim at her heart. Before Profencila could stab her. A fireball hit her.

Profencila look up to see Aurora in the air with a fireball in her hand. "I avis you to leave Kayko alone." Aurora said.

"Sorry." Profencila hold up her sword over Kayko but was hit again.

"Like I said, leave Kayko alone. You will be hit again." Profencila look at Kayko then turn and walk away. Aurora watch Profencila leave before she checks on Kayko. "Kayko?" She went to Kayko. Kayko arm was bleeding badly. Aurora took her scarf off and pull the knife out. She presses her scarf on Kayko arm. "Tim I need you to hold this." Timothy came out of hiding. He put his hands on the blooded scarf.

"What are you doing Aurora? We need to get Kayko to the center."

"I know but we need to get the stuff." Aurora said. She went to the book bag and grab it. Then she grab the chaos emeralds with her right hand and put them in the bag. Aurora grab Kayko's sword and the knife. She put the knife in the bag. "Timothy take her sword and the bag. I'll take Kayko." Aurora pick up Kayko and flew to the center were the others are waiting. "See you at the center." Timothy pick up the bag and Kayko's sword and start walking to the center. 'How can she go super with her metal hand.'

To be continued…


	9. A Long Night

**Chapter Eight**

When Timothy came up to the Chaotix Center, it was dark and he could hear yelling in the center. 'What is going on in there?' Timothy thought. When he got closer, he could hear who is yelling. It was Mighty, he was yelling at Knuckles about the secret he keep from them. 'He got to talk softer or Profencila will hear him.' Timothy thought. He opens the door and gets hit by a metal staff. He fell back while holding his nose. "Zipplis Nenya, you hit me in the face!" Timothy yelled louder then Mighty. Zip and the others from the other room look at him.

"Um… You were quiet I thought you were Profencila. Is it to late to say I'm sorry." Zip said. Knuckles help Timothy up.

"Maybe Zip, but if Mighty don't stop yelling Profencila will be here." Timothy grabs the sword while still holding his nose.

"You were louder then he was. Sorry again." Zip said with a smile.

"So what with the yelling?" Timothy asks. Kayko was laying down but awake.

"Hey Kayko." He said but she just turn her head away from him. Tim looks at Aurora but she shook her head. He found Kayko sword sheath and he put the sword in.

"Tim in the other room." Zip said.

"You are not going to hit me again. Are you?" Zip said nothing.

"I'll stay with Kayko." Peg said. She was on the cot with Kayko.

Timothy put down the bag and sat down in a set. "So tell me want the yelling about, but a little quieter."

"Well like I said, Kayko was the one who shot at us. Then why is she here." Mighty said.

"She didn't shoot you, Profencila did. Profencila was inside of her." Timothy said.

"Okay, now tell us Knux why did you keep them a secret." Espio said.

"I don't know. My father and I found Kayko and Aurora on a beach one day. She never told me how they got there."

"We there because we escape from Dr. Zappe." Aurora said.

Tails look up. "She said that name before." Tails said. Zip and Tim look at each other.

"Dr. Zappe was a strange mobian. An arctic fox. He will take any mobians from their home and use them as guinea pigs." Aurora said. Knuckles and the Chaotix Crew look at her with open mouth. Tails was just listening.

"But he dead now." Timothy said, "His laboratory was underground closet to Riverbase and in some part of the Great Forest and when Kayko save us the roof cave in. He was bury." Zip nods his head.

"Hmmm." Aurora said.

"What about Kayko's past? She said she was adopt. Aurora do you know her past?" Tails asks.

"No but her real name is Kayko. Not Ellie. Tails, she is your sister."

"She is?" Tails said as he remember his dreams. Knuckles said it too.

"You didn't just say that Knuckles." Aurora said, "You are one aspect mind mobian." Zip, Tim, and the Chaotix Crew were laughing at Knuckles.

In the other room Kayko yelled, "You don't need to know about my past!"

"Okay, we need to talk about Profencila. Tim get that knife out." Aurora said. Timothy grabs the bag and look inside. He grabs the knife form the book bag.

"Here the knife Knux." Timothy hands it to Knuckles.

"Why are you give it to me?" Knuckles asks.

"Well it was made by an echidna blacksmiths. Profencila said that she force the echidna blacksmith to make it for her." Aurora said. Peg came in.

"The sword you told me about was made by the guardian. Echidna guardian. The red crystal sword was made for Lila, my mistress." Peg said.

"But I thought you were be invincible when use the chaos emeralds." Zip said.

"You are." Knuckles said. Peg looked back at Kayko.

"The knife and the sword was made from a crystal that held one of the Super Emeralds." Peg said, "So anyone who is super or hyper can be kill." Everyone was down in the dump.

"It's going be a long night." Timothy said.

Kayko was listening to them. 'If super and hyper can't win then what about the next form up.' She look at the others. 'I'll leave in early morning.' She close her eyes and pretend to be asleep.

To be continued…


	10. The Death of Miles Tails Prower

**Chapter Nine**

In the early morning the birds was sing and the Chaotix Center was quiet, the Chaotix Crew was sleeping in the community room. Zip, Timothy, and Tails was sleeping in the dinning room. Aurora, Peg, and Kayko was sleeping in the living room. Knuckles was on watch but fell asleep. The Chaotix Crew and Knuckles decide to keep watch for Profencila, Sonic and Comet.

A cloak figure walk out of the center. It was Kayko. She has her bag and some other stuff. She saw Knuckles sleeping. She put a blanket on him. "I always knew you can sleep on the job." Kayko whisper. Knuckles turn to get comfortable. Kayko smile at him and left.

Knuckles woke up with Tails shacking him. "What is it Tails?" Knuckles asks. He took off the blanket.

"Kayko is gone. Aurora and Peg went out looking for her."

"What!" He said as he got up, "Not again." Knuckles went in to get some food. Tim and Zip was having breakfast. The Chaotix Crew was trying to work on the radio. Knuckles got some toast with jam.

"Do they know were her workshop?" Knuckles asks.

"What workshop?" Zip said with a mouth full of cereal. Knuckles finish his toast and started to leave.

"Knux, were are you going?" Tails asks. Knuckles turn around.

"Going to her workshop. When she want to be alone she'll go there." There was a loud bang outside. Everyone ran to see what made the noise. One of the huts was destroy. In the dust, they saw someone standing up. It was a multicolor hedgehog looking up. The other look up too. There was Profencila with the red sword.

"Tails you have to leave before she sees you." Tim said.

"She will see me." Tails said quite.

"Well, we have to save Sonic." Espio said.

"Kayko took the chaos emeralds." Zip said.

"Great." Knuckles said. Tails started to run toward Sonic and Profencila.

Sonic and Comet got to the Angel Island early in the morning. Comet flew with Sonic riding all night. They told Charmy to stay at Knothole. They saw a wing horse fly down to the Marble Gardens. They fallow her down. When they got there, they saw her on the ground with a stab wound. "What the…?" Sonic said. Sonic got down and went to her. Comet sniff the air then she went to Sonic.

"Sonic, someone else is here." Comet whisper, "Is she alright?" When she said that Peg try to stand up.

"Whoa don't get up." Sonic said.

"D don't worry about me. Leave here. Go to the center." Peg said, "Profencila will kill you or use you to get to Tails. Don't use the emeralds." Peg got to her knees. She look behind them. "RUN!" Peg got up the rest of the way and move between them and the advancing Profencila.

"Peg, I don't have time for you." Peg open her mouth and a yellow ball of light shot out to Profencila. Then she clasp to the ground. Profencila lift her sword and split the yellow ball in two. "Now Sonic I need you to get your 'lil' bro' so I can kill him." She said.

"Sonic go I'll stay here." Comet said.

Sonic activate the super emeralds. The emeralds were circling him. Four went out and around him horizontally, and the others were circling him vertically. All the spikes on Sonic head and back stood up and out wildly. His entire body glowed and sparkled seven different colors. His vision was enhanced twenty times.

Sonic looked at Profencila then he jump up and flew to the Chaotix Center. "I'll see you later." Profencila said as she point to Comet with her sword. Profencila open her wings and flew toward the center. She caught up to Sonic quickly. Profencila try to get Sonic with the sword and Sonic keep dodging them. The Chaotix Center was in sight. He just got over the Chaotix Center when the side of the sword hit him. Sonic fell and crash in to one of the hut. When the dust clear he saw Knuckles, Tails, Chaotix Crew, and two unknown mobians looking out. Sonic got up and look at Profencila with an angry look.

"Hey, Profencila leave Sonic alone." Tails said as he ran to the two, "You want me come and get me." Tails spin his tails and flew away.

"Tails no!" Knuckles yelled. Profencila smile her evil smile and move in front of him with great speed. Tails didn't see her until the sword was in his chest.

"TAILS!" Sonic scream. Blood came out of Tails mouth. Sonic came running to Tails before he fell to the ground. "Tails," Sonic whisper, "Buddy, don't go."

Tails lift his hand to him. "I'll be okay, Son…" His arm fell and he close his eyes. Sonic hug Tails limp body with the sword still in him and cry. The others were crying too, except Timothy.

Profencila didn't care much about the sword. "Now my power will be mine again." She said with her arms spread wide. Kayko, who just came back in time to see Sonic catch Tails, step out.

"Is there something wrong Profencila? I don't see your power. That's right Tails was never the guardian of the card." Kayko said while holding the card.

"NO!" Profencila flew toward Kayko. Kayko dodge in time.

She ran to Sonic, "We need to go now." Kayko said while pulling Sonic away from Tails. She final pulled him away and ran in to the Storm Forest. Profencila flew after them.

To be continued…


	11. New Form from the Master Emerald

**Chapter Ten**

Kayko and Sonic hide behind a brush. "Sonic deactivate the super emeralds." Kayko said. Sonic grab two emeralds and clap them together. The other super emeralds floated to Sonic's hands. Profencila flew by them. Kayko looked in her bag and took out a sapphire shard.

"What is that?" Sonic said. Kayko grab Sonic arm.

"It's call a mois shard. It is one of twelve shards." Kayko said. In a split second, Kayko told Sonic to open his eyes again. Sonic saw that they are in the Emerald Chamber and he saw a half robot butterfly standing next the master emerald with a book in her hands. She looked up at them when they appear.

"Did you find Peg?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, Profencila stab her, but she is okay now. She is with Comet now." Kayko said. Sonic didn't say anything, ears down and look down. Kayko went to Aurora.

"What's wrong with Sonic?" Aurora whisper.

"It's about Tails." Kayko said, "Profencila stab him."

"No, is he… you know?" Aurora said.

"Don't worry. So do you know how to get Sonic to solar?"

Sonic watch them, but was thinking about Tails. He went to the wall and slid down it. He started to cry. "I'll get her. I'll kill her for killing him." Kayko walk up to him. She bend down. "Don't say that. She can't die by a super or hyper form."

"You don't care. You're glad that he is dead."

"Sonic!" Aurora said. She walk up to him. "Don't you say that to Kayko. She had pretend him when they were young."

"Then what happen?" Sonic said looking at Kayko.

"Dr. Zappe took us, me and Aurora, but he never found Tails." Kayko said, "I was the one who hide him."

"What happen to his parents?"

"Dr. Zappe had guys to keep an eye out for anyone comes around." Kayko close her eyes to try to remember what happen, "His parents had gone out. When they came back, Dr. Zappe guys kill them, because they saw them take us. Dr. Zappe doesn't what witness." She open her eyes. Her eyes were wet like she was going to cry.

"Why weren't you there. You're his sister."

"I'm his step sister and I left because I know how to slow her down." Kayko said.

"How can you." Sonic look up at her.

"I read about that an echidna went to the next form up called solar." Aurora said.

"Why do you need me?"

"Because you went to hyper and you can go solar by using the master emerald." Kayko said.

"Umm… does Knux know about it?" Sonic said. He got up.

"He should know." Kayko said as she shrugs her shoulder, "He did read the journal."

"Okay what should I do." Sonic said.

They went up to the master emerald. Aurora look in the journal that she left there. "Okay, it said that we need the chaos emeralds, but not the miniature supers." Kayko and Sonic switch emeralds. Kayko put the super emeralds in her bag. "Sonic you need to go super and then touch the master emerald. You should go to solar." Aurora said. She close it and gave it to Kayko. Sonic activate the chaos emeralds.

The chaos emeralds circle him for a moment. The emeralds then absorb in to Sonic. Sonic arms and belly were the same color a brown and tan color, but the rest of him was now glowing a hot yellow.

Sonic took a deep breath before he put his hand on the master emerald. "Here go nothing." He said. He put his hand on the emerald. For a few second nothing happen, but then there was a blinding white flash and a buzzing sound. Kayko and Aurora shielded their eyes and step back. Kayko fur and hair was standing on edge. The light fad a moment later. There stood Sonic with all his spikes up like when he was hyper. His arms and belly stay the same color, but the rest of his body was now glowing a cool color grey. His eagle eyes was sharper and clearer. "Cool." Sonic said, "Now I'm ready to fight Profencila." Kayko was smoothing her fur down.

"Sonic I got to tell you something." She said, but Sonic flew out of the Emerald Chamber.

"I guest we got to find him again." Aurora said. Kayko took out the sapphire shard.

"No Aurora, you go to Marble Gardens. That's were Peg and Comet is." Aurora looked at her, but just said okay.

Kayko and Aurora was in Mushroom Hill. Aurora left Kayko there. Kayko watch her leaving until she was gone. Kayko went to one of the big hill and pull a cover that reveled a door. 'Just need a few things and I go find Sonic.'

To be continued…


	12. Before the Big Battle

**Chapter Eleven**

Kayko's workshop was small. There are two tables in one corner and a bed in anther corner. Her sword is leaning against the far wall and her cloak hanging on the wall. On the tables are machine parts. She went to one and open a drawer and there was two shards, a pearl and an emerald. She pick them up and put them in her pocket with the sapphire. Kayko put her bag down on the bed. She looked under her bed and found her hover board that she made when she was younger. Kayko got the Star Cards out and left her little home. She cover the door and drop the hover board to the ground. It was about few inches high from the ground. When she put her foot on the board it had magnetize her foot to it. Kayko took off toward the Chaotix Center.

Sonic flew to the Chaotix Center. Zip was outside when Sonic flew down. "Cool." Zip said, "Knuckles, you should come out here." Knuckles came out to see Sonic solar form.

"Sonic wh… what happen to you?" Knuckles said with his mouth open. The others came out to see Sonic. Just then Kayko came up next to Sonic.

"Were have you been?" Timothy said. Kayko took her hover board in her hands.

"Hello to you too. Me, Sonic and Aurora was at the Emerald Chamber. We got Sonic to go to the next form." Kayko said. They went in the center. Sonic saw Tails in a cot, asleep. Kayko pull Sonic to the other room before he said anything and shut the door. "Sonic if you didn't act stupid and left to soon. I will have told you about Tails." Sonic looked down. Everybody else listening to them behind the door.

"How can Tails be alive. He die in my hands."

Kayko took a deep breath. "Sonic, Tails has two Star Cards in him. One of them is called Health. The sword wasn't out of him, so Health couldn't heal him. When the sword came out the card brought Tails back to life." Kayko put her finger to her lips. "The second card is Shield." Kayko went to the door. "The card can shield him from guns or any range weapons." She open the door and everyone fell down on each other. Sonic laugh at them in the pile. The only ones who wasn't in the pile was Timothy, Zip, and of course Tails. Kayko knee down to Knuckles, "Umm… Knux, you forgot about my ears. Did you?" Knuckles, on the bottom, just smile. They got up.

There was a scream outside that sound like someone was in rage. "Where are you Kayko? I'll kill you." Profencila screamed.

"Sonic be careful. She is still powerful even without her full power." Kayko look at the table were Knuckles put the sword and the knife. She thought of something and open her mouth to say it, but Sonic was gone. 'Great there he goes again.' She walk out to were every one was at. Tails was still unconscious from the last mat with Profencila. She stay back with him and took out the Star Book. She look at the cards.

'Mist, Silent, Windy, Hope, Bubbles, Fight. Now that will be a good card to use.' Kayko thought.

Yes it is. She look up but no one was talking to her. She went back to the cards. She put Fight on top.

'Got the look faster.'

Twin Blade will be the weapon of choose and the pearl shard will do. Someone said to her. That one card float out and land on top of Fight. Kayko pick them up and look at them. Then she close her eyes and her head fell down to her chest. When her eyes open she look at Tails. His body was glowing pink. "No stay with him. When Profencila is gone for good then you may leave, but for now stay and portent him." She said. The glow stop and she look at the cards again, then went with the others to watch the fight of Solar Sonic and Profencila. Kayko will use them when the time comes.

Sonic came running out to where Profencila was. She was mad and when she look up a Sonic she was shock. "How did you become solar?" She asked.

"That none of your business." Profencila smile at him and started to walk closer to him, he stay were he was.

"I know something that you don't know." She tease him.

"What is it then?" Sonic asked. She walk closer.

"There is a thirty minute time limit of being in that solar form." She said.

"What!" Everyone said.

To be continued…


	13. Sonic Big Lost & A New Hope

**Chapter Twelve**

"That can't be true?" Sonic said.

"Oh but it is." Profencila said. Then she kick at Sonic. He saw the attack coming towed him and he jump up to just miss him. He did a spindash at her. It hit home and as he came out of his attack he remember that she wasn't a machine and that was blood coming out of her were he hit her. "You little cretin." As she said that her wounded was healing.

"How long has Sonic been solar?" Knuckles asked.

"Kayko will know. Kayko?" Zip said looking back at her. Kayko was watching the first hit that Sonic made.

"Hello Kayko?" Zip said again.

"What did you say, Zip?" She said a little daze.

"How long has Sonic been solar?" Knuckles asked again looking at her.

"About twelve minutes." She said. Timothy was watching the first two hit.

"So that why the mocks on her cheek was gone." He said. Everyone look at Profencila as she heal herself.

Sonic was in shock when he heard Knuckles yelled at him that he has about twelve minutes left. Profencila look at him. "What's wrong never killed a living thing? Well your will never win this battle." She said smiling. Profencila open her black wings and flew towed Sonic. He block one of the attack when anther hit home. She kneed him in the stomach. Sonic was on the ground holding his stomach. 'How can I feel this. I won't feel anything while in these forms.' Sonic got up to see her kicking him in the face. He thrown back to were the others are at.

Kayko saw what the others had missed. Sonic solar form was flicking from solar to super then back to solar. 'He is losing the power soon then I thought.' She thought. She knew that he will lose this fight. Kayko saw Sonic thrown to were they were. She turn and grab the cards and the red crystal sword on the table and left throw the back door.

Sonic got back up to see Profencila laughing at him. "What's so funny." He asked. She stop and look at him.

"Take a look of yourself. You're losing your solar form and going to super." She said laughing some more. Sonic look down and saw the yellow form of the super then the cool grey of the solar form. It did this a few more times then stay yellow. "Now lit see how well you can dodge this." She attack him as he dodge them. One of the punches hit home, right on Sonic face. He flew back towered one of the huts. He hit the hut and fell, then went back to his normal color blue. The chaos emeralds appear and fell to the ground. Sonic was slump over and not moving.

"Sonic get up." Someone said. Profencila walk up to him and was about to grab, when an arrow hit the ground in front of her. She look up to where it came from. Kayko was walking up to them with the arrow card in front of her. Profencila smile then look back at Sonic, but he was gone along with the chaos emeralds.

"What's wrong Profencila having trouble killing someone." Kayko said. She stop in front of the center were everyone was at.

"Kayko, what are doing?" Knuckles asked. He try to get to her, but Timothy and Mighty was holding him back.

"I already killed Miles." Profencila said.

Kayko shook her head. "No, he's still alive. The Shield and Heath card is inside of him." She said. Profencila frown at her.

"Then I'll kill you, Kayko." She said. Kayko cross her arms and smile. She also holds up a white shard.

"You do know what this is?" She said.

"Of course I do." Profencila said, "It's a mois shard. Part of the mois stone. It's more powerful then the chaos emeralds if they are all together. It was told to me by Saline."

Kayko smile. "She told us Profencila." She said, "You don't remember me do you." She said. She started to walk over to Profencila. "Let me jog your memory." As she does this she start to change.

Kayko started to get tall and her fur disappears. Then her muzzle and tail disappear next. Her skin turn peach and her hair went long and turn a golden yellow. Her clothes became a white and pale blue sleeveless dress. The pale blue color that is part of the dress, goes down just below her knees and the white color is the top and around the pale blue part that open in the front. It goes down to her feet and her shoes are white slippers. She also has a par of see throw white gloves and she was beautiful. Everyone had their mouth open. Knuckles was shock too, but most about the mois stone.

"Now do you know who I am?" She said.

Profencila narrowing her eyes. "Lila, it's nice to see you again." Lila had her crystal sword in her hand. The pearl shard was in the other hand. She put it in a pocket.

"That sword is useless on me now. I drain little bit of the emeralds power." Profencila said.

"This sword is for this card." Lila said as hold up the twin blade card. The card started glow then change to a glowing ball of light. She put the ball of light in the sword. The sword glows and then split in into two swords. The swords was different then the crystal sword. They became green swords instead of being red. Then Lila got one more card out, it was the fight card. She did the same thing with the card and put the ball of light inside her. Lila ran towed Profencila with swords up. She slashes left with the right sword and slash right with the left sword then kick Profencila with her right foot. Profencila slid back with blood on her right side.

"So you what to play swords." Profencila said. Her hand stretch out in front of her. There was a noise that sounds like glass shatter. Lila move her head out of the way as the knife came towed Profencila. The crystal knife land in Profencila hand. "I still have some of my power left." The knife grow to a sword and she slash at Lila. They wit after each other, but Lila keep Profencila away from Knuckles and others.

Aurora, Comet and Peg was moving as fast as they could. Peg was talking to Comet and telling her what been going on. When Aurora got to them she heal Peg and told that Sonic was going to fight Profencila. They were on the other side of the island. Aurora was looking down when she saw someone lying on the ground. She stops and flew down that look like she was falling down feet first. She stops few inches then land. "What do you see?" Peg asked. Aurora walks over to the mobian that laid next to a brush.

"It's Sonic." She said.

"What?" Comet said as she came down. Comet looks over Sonic to see if he was hurt.

He wasn't, "Sonic can you hear me." He didn't move but was breathing. Peg walk over to the brush and saw something shining in it.

"What this?" Peg asked. She moves the brush and seven stones fell down to the ground. Peg pushes them toward Comet and Aurora.

"Sonic did had the chaos emeralds." Aurora said. She picks one up.

"They look dull like they almost lost all their power." She said again. Comet pick up Sonic and put him on Peg's back. Then Comet picks up the stones.

"We should get going. The others will be fighting her." Peg said.

To be continued…


	14. Profencila is Defeated at Last

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lila was getting tire from Profencila continues attack. "What's wrong Lila getting tire." Profencila said with a smile, "Show your true self leave that weak body that you are holding on to." Lila look back at the group and smile then look back at Profencila.

"I'm waiting for the right time before I leave her body."

Profencila didn't like that. 'If she thinks that she can put me back she got anther thing.' She ran to Lila with her sword up.

"Look out!" Knuckles yelled. Lila dodge left and used one of her sword to move Profencila sword to the right. Lila move in front of the group that stay near the Chaotix Center. Then she move back to were she was standing before. Profencila look at this and smile her most evil smile.

"Now I know why you're staying in her body. You are protecting them." She said as she point her sword to the group.

"They are so weak. We can rule this world and have the humans and mobians fear us. Come and join me." Profencila hold out her hand, but Lila just shook her head.

"You are so producible Profencila. You been tiring to get me to be on your side for so long, but you know that I will never go on your side before or after I die." Profencila frown at her. "And of course you just love to talk to gain more strength, but you don't have a body to wear down." Lila said. She move to Profencila with swords ready. She move her left sword down from left to right and Profencila move back just before she got hit. Profencila move forward again with her sword up, but was stop by one of Lila sword.

"This is going to go on for ever." Profencila said, "We're evenly match why don't you just give up."

Lila move a little closer to Profencila and said no to her. Profencila move in and was swing her sword wildly. Lila block as much as she can, but most of the attacks hit home. Lila move back away holding her right arm. Profencila swing left as Lila move one of her sword to block it, but she couldn't move fast a enough. She got hit in the side and went in about couple inches. Profencila then took out her sword with a smile on her face. Lila drop her swords and put her hands on her side.

They were watching everything that was going on. When Lila got hit Knuckles was running to the fight before anyone could stop him. Timothy ran after him to get him back to the others. He turn back and said, "Zip, get everyone out of here. Go to Knothole."

"Right" Zipplis said as he took of his glove and made a teleport. "Everyone in and Vector get Tails." He said. Vector grab Tails whom been asleep all this time. He was about to step in when Tails started to glow pink and two balls of pink light came out of him and flew out the window.

"What was…?" Vector was about to say, but Zipplis push him in and he close the porter up.

Knuckles was being hold back by Timothy. "We need to go Knuckles."

"I'm not going until I hit her." Profencila was about to swing her sword at Lila neck when two balls of light hit Lila back and engulf her in a bright pink light. Everyone had to cover their eyes and when the light died down Lila wasn't there anymore.

"Lila, you cowered." Profencila scream.

"She's gone." Knuckles said when he stop struggling.

"Yea and we shall go too." Timothy said in Knuckles ear.

"I'm not until I hit her in her face." He said as he started to struggler again. Timothy rolled his eyes at him, but still keep a hold on Knuckles and trying to move back to the Chaotix Center. Where Zipplis is at and is waiting for them to get in.

"Lila were are you?" Profencila scream again. Then she look at Timothy and Knuckles. 'Well if you are not here then I'll go after Kayko friends.' She thought and start to walk to them. Zipplis saw that and ran to Timothy and Knuckles. As he got there she was only few feet away.

"Tim, Knux we got to go now. She's coming this way." Zipplis said as he help Timothy to move Knuckles back away from the advancing Profencila. Profencila moving towered them as they move back in inches. She was about few inches away from them that she stop and smile at them. They look at her with angry on their faces.

"Now boys you should be happy that you will die quick and painless." She look at them one at a time, until her eyes came to Timothy. She narrow she eyes and then swing at him. Timothy push Knuckles away and pull Zipplis with him. They just missed the sword. As Timothy got up he tracked his claws out, but before one of them strike Knuckles took the first shot. He hit her right in the check and she was down and out. Well for now that is. Timothy just look on with ah. "Well nice shot, but I don't think she'll be down for too long. I do avis that you guys leave will I keep my eye on her." They look around to see were she is at. "I do need Pegasus to finish her once and for all." She appear just a few feet away from them. She was heal and holding her sword and the star book.

"What about Kayko?" Timothy asked.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." She said. She walk up to Profencila and took her sword. The sword revert back to a dagger. Lila hand it to Knuckles and look up at the sky.

"Why did you give it to me?" She look back to them.

"So she won't use it." She look back up until three figures came flying down and landed.

"Mistress, it's nice to see you again." Pegasus said as she land with Sonic on her back. He woke up during the flight to the Chaotix Center.

"Where is everyone?" Comet asked.

"They left all ready like we need too." Zipplis said as he open a porter to Knothole again.

Lila hold out her hand and the seven chaos emeralds came floating told her. They landed in her hand. "You should go now before she wakes." Timothy start pushing Knuckles told the porter. "Do come back about in two days, guardian. She will be gone, now go." Timothy push him into the porter. Comet and Sonic went though the porter next. The last three were standing next to it.

"Now you take care of her and we will be back in two days." Aurora said as she and Timothy went though. Profencila started to stir. Zipplis salute and Lila smile as he step in the porter and it close behind him.

"Pegasus, it's time to finish what we started in the past." She said as she look at the wing horse. Pegasus nodded and started to glow then turn into a blue ball. Lila took that ball, put it in her and white wings came out of back. Then she took the chaos emeralds and put them in her sword. Her sword glow into seven different color. Profencila woke up and got up from the ground.

"I'll kill him for that. I'll kill him." She said.

"You can't kill what you can't find." Lila said, "Now lit finish this Profencila. Once and for all." Profencila smile and made a fireball in her hands.

"Lets." She said as they ran at each other.

To be continued…


	15. How It All Happen

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Three days later on Angel Island.**

"Kayyykooo!" Someone yelled. A brush move and Knuckles stepped out and yelled again. He was in the Storm Forest near the river that runs though the forest. He was thinking that she might be there. Everyone in Knothole got to know Timothy and Zipplis for those two days. Knuckles couldn't go back on the second day for Zipplis was playing hide and go seek with the kids. Well Sonic had told him to hide from Knuckles so he couldn't go to the island yet. At the end of the day Sonic told Knuckles about it and the Chaotix Crew had to hold Knuckles back while Sonic escape. Now Timothy and Zipplis was looking with him in the forest. Aurora is looking in Marble Gardens from the air. The Chaotix Crew are in Mushroom Hill and Sonic and Tails are looking in Rainbow Field. He called out again for Kayko. Knuckles COM link went off, "Yes."

"We found none thing." Mighty said, "We're going to the carnival to see if she went there." Knuckles look around.

"I don't think she will go there, but you can check if she'll be there. If not then go over to Marble Gardens to help."

"Okay Knux, but you don't know if she is still here." Mighty said.

"I know she is here. She's not going to disappear again. Over and out." Knuckles turn off his COM link and went on calling for Kayko. It's been about a hour when he got to the river. The river is running slowly during this time of the year, so it sound quiet in the area. "Kayyykooo…" He called out.

He been walking down the river for about two hours now. "Kayykooo… Kay…" He started to called when someone yelled at him.

"Shut up all ready. You're disturbing my rest." Knuckles look around the area until he saw an orange and brown fox with a hat on, laying down on her back in the sand. He walk up to her and sat down next to her.

"Disturbing your rest am I?" He said. Kayko tip her hat up and look at Knuckles.

"Yes you are." She said in a serious voice and then smile at him. She lit her hat fall down and ask if he was going to tell the others. He forgot about that and as he called to others that he found her.

She was thinking about tell them about her past or just keep it a secret. This past was far into the past before Tails and before living with the Prower's. She remember every thing that happen to her, but she was not ready. 'Not yet.' Kayko thought. She sat up when Knuckles just called Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Sonic I found her. So go to the center and we'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll say couple more hours." She said.

He look at her and said, "In a few minutes. See yah. Over and out." Knuckles turn off his COM link.

"Well we should go now." Knuckles said as he held out his hand to Kayko. She smile and took his hand.

"I got one question for you." He said, "Where did you get that hat?"

"Don't you start too. I love this hat." Kayko said as she got up. She stand for a few second. Then she clamps as Knuckles cart her. "That why I said couple more hours. I'm not strong enough to walk." She said as she look up at Knuckles. He shook his head.

"Here lit me carry you." He turn around and knee down. Kayko rap her arm Knuckles neck, he lift her up and start walking to the Chaotix Center.

"Wow you got strong from the last time I was here."

"Well you were gone for a long time and I didn't know when you will be back." He said with a little anger.

Kayko sigh, "I'm sorry but if I told you were I was going, you won't believe me at the time and will try to stop me. So I just left and never told you."

"So were did you go that took you about seven years to do?"

"Well I went to get Tim and Zip from Dr. Zappe. That were they got their new ability. They probably told you already."

"Well they did, but they never say much about it."

"I never talk about my hand much. What he did to Aurora and me, they too will keep it in them. It was painfully when it happen and it might have been the same with them. I was trying to get to them before he did anything to them, but I got there before he erase their minds."

"Erase their minds?" He ask in a surprise voice.

"Yes he was mad about bodies, both humans and mobians. So he try to erase the mind from some of is subjects. He started after he got Aurora and me. He what to use it on me, but umm…"

"What is it?"

"Well… he what to erase my mind, but he found out who I was. So he did it to Aurora, and you found out the after math of his experiment that time."

"Yea, okay, are you ready to tell me about your past." Knuckles asked.

Kayko looked at his right eye. "Not yet, I'm just not ready to tell you yet." She lay her head down and close her eyes, "Just not ready."

Knuckles sigh and then remember that Timothy and Zipplis met her two years age. 'She's dodging that question again." He thought as he carry her all the way to the Chaotix Center.

When they got to the center Kayko was asleep and Knuckles was holding onto her hat. It keep on falling off her head, so he decided to hold on it. "Knux, you're finally here." Sonic said, "What took you so long?" Knuckles narrow his eyes at Sonic. "What, Tails want to talk to her so I ran here while I hold his hand, but I can see that she fell asleep." Knuckles lower Kayko to the ground.

"Where is Tails?" Knuckles asks Sonic.

"I asked him to go down to Knothole to tell Sally that you found her." Knuckles place her hat next to her, he walk over to Sonic and sat down.

"The others are coming soon." Knuckles said. As they wait for the others to get there they talk about some stuff. Aurora, Zipplis and Timothy came out of the Storm Forest. Aurora look over to were Kayko was sleep.

"How was she?" Aurora asked Knuckles.

"She find, just tired."

"Knuckles, Lit me put her in your hut to sleep. Okay?"

"Sure." He said. Aurora pick Kayko up and took her to one of the hut.

"Hey Tim, look what Kayko got back." Zipplis said as he put Kayko's hat on.

"Oh no, How did she get that back?" Timothy asked.

"She had it when I found her and didn't say were she got it."

"Kayko lost it before Profencila got to her." Zipplis said.

"Okay tell us what happen?" Knuckles asked them. Timothy and Zipplis sat down next to Sonic and Knuckles.

"Well it started at a dig site that a group called R.A.G.S. was overseeing. We went there to see what they were looking for. There was a cave in the area and we look into the cave. There were some cave paintings that no one saw before. One of the paintings show a great city that look like it's on top of the ocean." Timothy said.

"I know that there are no city that floats in the ocean." Knuckles said. The Chaotix Crew had just got back to the center.

"Well that what we saw. There was an anther painting of a feline mobian was standing with a stone in one hand. I think that stone is the mois stone that Lila and Profencila was talking about. One of the diggers said that they are looking for someone that has disappear a long time ago. Kayko found a box in the cave one night and open it. In there was the Star book, Peg, a journal and a necklace. That was when Profencila took over Kayko's body and Peg woke up too. Kayko disappear after word. We left the next day. That was about three months ago." Timothy said.

"That was same day they found a mummified body." Zipplis said. They were surprise.

"Where was the dig?" Knuckles asked.

"Outside the G.U.N.'s jurisdiction at the time. We heard about what happen to them, but that didn't stop them." Timothy said.

"What do you mean? I thought the information on Ark had stop them." Sonic said.

"They went underground." Kayko said. She walk up and took her hat off of Zipplis head. She put her it on. She took a deep breath. "I found out that G.U.N.'s are finding and taking mobians from their home if they have special abilities like you, Sonic and me. A friend of mine, Becka has been watching them for sometime now. She found out that they got some of Shadow's DNA, but I don't think they can make a clone of him." Kayko said then she smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh something that Profencila did in Robotropolis." Kayko said.

"What did she do?" Sonic asked.

"Mecha was beheaded with my sword." She said with a smile. Sonic was laughing and Knuckles was shacking his head.

"Becka told us what happen to him." Timothy said.

As Sonic was coming down Knuckles asked Kayko how she got the rest of the emeralds. "Well that is easy. I had one and Timothy had one. One at Knothole, one Mecha had and one in the cave here. You all know how I got them. Lit go to Hektor."

"Who's Hektor?" Knuckles asked.

"Hektor is a bobcat that had the yellow one for a day. Before Hektor got it RK had it, but he won't be holding anything for some time now."

Knuckles lift his eyebrow. "RK? Why did you give Robo Knuckles a nickname?"

"Oh, he hate to be call that, but I love calling him that." Kayko said.

"You are making too many enemy." Knuckles said.

"What? At lest I didn't steal the white emerald." Kayko said.

"Yeah, you pay some one else to steal it." Timothy said.

Kayko shrug her shoulder. "She never got pay and she won't be around to collect. Before you ask what happen to her. I did nothing, she fell." Kayko said and then look up to see Tails walking up to them.

To be continued…


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Tails can't want to talk to his sister. As he walk up to the group he saw that Kayko look up at him and smile. Kayko said something to Knuckles and Sonic and they got up and left. Timothy drag Zipplis to were Knuckles and Sonic are at. "Kayko I think I stay for to long so it's time for me to say goodbye." Aurora said as she hug Kayko. Then she walk up to Tails and hug him too. "It's nice to see you again, Miles. She going to tell you everything you need to know about your parents." Aurora said. She open her wings and lift up. She wave goodbye and left Angel Island. "She be back some day." Kayko said.

Tails look at Kayko and ask, "Kayko, what was our parents like?"

Kayko look back at Tails. "Our mother had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and Dad was smart just like you." Kayko said as she put her hat on Tails head.

"So were are you going to live?" Tails asked.

"If Knux lit me stay here I'll be here were you can visit." Kayko said, "But Becka just contact me about a research group called R.A.G.S. and they have a laboratory in the forest pass the Forbid Wasteland."

Tails took off the hat. "Do you have to go now?"

"Well, we could stay for at lest one or two days."

"What do you mean we?" Timothy said as he walk up.

"Well, She did say that I should have someone with me when we get there and it is a long why there." Kayko said.

"Can I come too?" Zipplis asked as he jump up and down, "Oh please can I come too?"

"I thought you what to go home?" Timothy said.

"I do, but you guys are going to have all the fun."

"Zipplis, were do you live?" Sonic asked.

"I live near Riverbase in a secret village of echidnas." Zipplis said.

"Hey Knux do you…." Sonic started to say.

"Yeah I know about it. Me and my father found Kayko and Aurora near the village."

"I could help get there sooner and I could visit my parents going or coming back. So can I please come?" Zipplis asked again.

"I don't see way not." Kayko said. She walk up to Knuckles. "You don't mind if I disappear again."

"I do mind, but if you have to go then go." Knuckles said, "At lest I know were you are going and you are coming back, are you coming back?"

Kayko look at him. "I will, you don't have to worry." She said as she walk up to her bother. "Right now I'm going to talk to my bother some more."

Kayko and Tails walk away while talking about their parents. Sonic went back to Knothole and Knuckles was looking around the mess at the Chaotix Center. Two huts were destroy and the center was a little damage. He took a deep breath and lit it out. "Timothy, who is Becka?" Timothy and Zipplis, who stay by Knuckles.

"She has a motel called Quiet Old Motel. It's just outside of Riverbase and she is a green echidna." Timothy said.

"Zipplis, did she live in the village?" Knuckles asked the blue echidna.

Zipplis shrug his shoulders, "I don't know. No one will talk about her when I was little, but I do know she is nice and shy."

"Shy?" Knuckles asked with his eyebrow rise.

"Yeah she is shy, but if you what to talk to her, we can give you her e-mail." Timothy said.

"Hey Knux, we like to talk to you." Vector said. The others were standing next to him, except Mighty, who was leaning against one of the huts. "Alone." Vector said and with that Timothy drag Zipplis away again.

"What is it Vector?" Knuckles asked.

"Well you know that we were planning on starting a private eye and…" Vector was trying to say, but Knuckles figure it out.

"And you guy what to start the private eye now." Knuckles said. They nod their head and Knuckles left them. "So could we start?" Charmy asked.

"Good luck guys and come back to talk to us once in a while." Mighty said and then walk away. The others look at each other's and walk way and won't come back to Angel Island for sometimes. Mighty stand next to Knuckles, Timothy and Zipplis. "Not planning on going with them." Knuckles said.

"Nay I'm going to stay here. Knux you going to be alone here and we been together for sometime now." Mighty said, "So I'll just stay here, plus I like it here too much."

"Thanks Mighty." Knuckles said.

Few days later. In a motel a green echidna is at the front desk. "Your room number is five and here's the key. Have a nice day." She gave the key to a female skunk. The skunk left and the echidna wrote something in a notebook. She heard a 'you got mail' from her computer. "Iris, front desk." She said to the green lizard that was just coming in from Riverbase. "Oh come on I just got in." Iris said. The echidna point to her computer. "Great." Iris said as she frown. The lizard step around the desk and the echidna walk in the back. She sat down and open the e-mail.

Rebecca,

The G.U.N.S. have killed fifteen mobians and two humans. Two mobians have escape from the laboratory that the R.A.G.S have hidden from G.U.N.S.. We need Kayko to find out who escape and get to them before G.U.N.S. does. I have buried the dead and now I need her to get information on what they are doing there. Donny out.

Becka swing in her chair. Then she open up a new e-mail and start typing.

Kayko,

You need to go to the R.A.G.S. laboratory now. They kill fifteen mobians and two humans, but two mobians have escape. You need to find out what were the R.A.G.S. doing there and also find the two that escape too. Becka.

She send the e-mail and she stay there for a few minutes. "Rebecca, you better get in here now. I'm have stuff to do." Becka rolled her eyes and got up. For now she owns this old motel and hate it, but she won't do anything just yet. Right now she at the front desk waiting for customers.

End

2


End file.
